This invention relates to an environmental control arrangement utilizing the elevation differences and available temperatures on the earth's surface.
For some time, concern has been expressed regarding the availability of natural resources to provide the inreasing power demands for environmental control by the inhabitants of the earth. The recent oil crisis brought into focus the increasing demands for power in our country and elsewhere and the necessity for conservation of existing fuel supplies and tapping of new sources for fuel and power. In considering the various means of generating power or taking advantage of natural phenomena it occurred to me that effective use could be made of the earth's topgraphy and that an efficient environment control system could be provided that utilized the elevation differences on the earth's surface and the available temperature potentials on the earth's surface. A number of regions in the United States and elsewhere in the world have relatively high mountains which are relatively cool at the top and nearby relatively low valleys which are relatively warm. These regions have tremendous potential energy that can be tapped to provide an efficient environmental control system.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel environmental control system utilizing the elevational differences and available temperatures on the earth's surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved environmental control system that includes a first heat exchanger disposed at a relatively cool high place on the earth's surface, a second heat exchanger disposed at a relatively warm lower level on the earth's surface, refrigerant expansion means at the lower level, a relatively small diameter conduit communicating the first heat exchanger with the refrigerant expansion means, and a relatively large diameter conduit communicating the second heat exchanger with the first heat exchanger, whereby liquid flowing through the small diameter conduit will pass through the expansion means and be flashed into vapor, with heat being added at the second heat exchanger to assist in returning the vapor to the first combination heat exchanger.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for heating and cooling a building, as for example, a hotel or factory on the earth's surface in an efficient manner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.